Chernabog
Chernabog is a demonic denizen of the Bald Mountain, and the dark deity of the Dark Universal Empire's evil gods. He unleashed the powers of darkness, as well as summoning phantoms and ghastly knights to attack heroes in battle. In an instant, he can cast each dark spell to repel anyone in his path, and predominantly summons demonic minions to start the sacrifice at the certain rate. Throughout every story arcs, Chernabog is shown once or twice by heroes during his confrontation, and reluctantly summons his minions to do his bidding, however, his plans was thwarted at the hands of the heroic members of the Celestial Federation until returned in one day. Appearance Chernabog was a demonic denizen of the Bald Mountain. His skin is all black, and the head was vaguely the size of each human as shown in one of the character size charts. Chernabog's head sports two horns, his eyes are glowing yellow, and four fangs is in his mouth. The bat-like wings are ginormous, and the wingspan was much larger. His muscular body was quite invincible, and then the legs himself was trapped underneath the Bald Mountain's peak. Biography A Night on Bald Mountain As night begins, Chernabog arise on the top of Bald Mountain, summoning his dark spirits from the lands below in effort to sacrifice to do his bidding. He will start his principal goal to set his damned souls, and ghostly beings to arrive before he begins his festival. Chernabog setting fire with his hands to turn them into vile animals at sight, and then more devils, ghastly forms of soldiers, and those never found in catacombs continues. At the end of the festival, Chernabog saw the bells ringing, sending his minions back into the grave, forcing the demonic denizen back to the peak of the Bald Mountain. Despite this, Chernabog survives from the sunlight, via his wings as Ave Maria begins. Battle for the Symphonies Prior to the next curtain call, Chernabog is awakened again when is called by Coriolanus Snow, and Firebird flights off to join him from volcano to Bald Mountain. Maxmillian Skywalker and his members of his council warned his master to defeat the Celestial Federation forces as Major Zephyr Shields appears. The Grand Army of the Republic, unable to surrender Chernabog, but Snow had began to take the next segment in the Symphony of Sorcery. Every harmonies will prevail as Chernabog made his true power of darkness, and the great siege is imminent. The two engage against the Celestial Federation and the Galactic Republic, meanwhile, Maximillian Skywalker and President Coriolanus Snow ordered Chernabog to achieve victory at all costs. Xenon Asuka, Major Zephyr Shields, and Anakin Skywalker attempt to put a stop to his cruel ambition, and Janis Ian seeks to assist Obi-Wan Kenobi to exterminate Chernabog's demons and ghostly warriors. In the intense battle, Chernabog and the Firebird have summoned the Martian Forces, under Emperor Bog's command, whilst Nute Gunray made his command to overwhelm the Clone Troopers, and Sailor Troopers. Major Zephyr Shields made his choice to Chernabog to cease the furious siege, this angers as Maxmillian Skywalker urges the demonic denizen to attack him. In the grounds, Snow Queen Elsa freeing the Spring Sprite and reluctantly made a one-shot strike against the Firebird. With angered moments, Chernabog roars to the members of the Celestial Federation, and the platoon of Clone Troopers, and Sailor Troopers insight, and Firebird was melted away in the rocks. Although, Chernabog is seemingly defeated at the hands of the Celestial Federation, sending his minions once again back into the grave below. Later Concerns The Declaration of the New Order begins as the Republic reorganized into the Galactic Empire by Emperor Sheev Palpatine, Chernabog returns as he stays on Bald Mountain. Despite his coincidence, Chernabog is being accompanied by Maleficent, who is one of the members of the Dark Universal Empire's high council. As she definitely agrees, He will once again to prepare for his creation of Walpurgis Night. This however, he utterly noticed at once, to return the dark spirits and banshees to start further plans. As Chernabog learns his goal to crush the enemies of the Dark Universal Empire, he personally accepted by Maleficent, and returns back into hiding. Upon Firebird's death, the demonic denizen has paid the price, vow to see the heroes in battle once again. Return Prior to Celestial Federation's approach, Chernabog appears again, and summons dark spirits, banshees, and harpies to launch an all-out attack against Zephyr Shields. Under Archduke Granite's command, Chernabog contempt to avert the heroes' counterattack, this angers as Judge Claude Frollo to avert Zephyr's achievement and force to eliminate enemy opponent. Chernabog strikes down Rebel gunships, and fighters, but Mon Mothma takes her courage to halt the banshees and demons out of the area. His scheme abruptly falls, and never again challenge for the right to business. Star Butterfly, one of the commanders of Celestial Federation, magically strikes, but Chernabog deflect the princess' magical projectiles with his wings, and then later cease his conflict. Chernabog hides to the Bald Mountain, and never ruin his celebrations and festivals, and then in the aftermath, Xemnas replies to Chernabog that will not tolerate failure. Category:Villains Category:Gods Category:Disney Characters Category:Monsters Category:Characters